


Wishes Are Only Granted In Fairytales.

by thewaywardqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Belladonna family were a long line of proud pureblooded witches and wizards. The infamous Belladonna's were notorious supporters of the dark lord and cut-throat assassins from the great war. It had been 4 years since the battle and her entire family were locked away in Azkaban serving time for their crimes. Ozpin, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had helped her build a false life so she could be safe and sound at Hogwarts. It sounded like a much better idea at the time.</p><p>And if she had developed a crush on a girl who was already dating someone else- It should be the least of her worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘Østenfor sol, vestenfor måne'

Blake took a steady breath as she crossed the platform towards the legendary red and black steam train. She felt too old to be in awe of the antique that only first years seemed to be amazed by, others not even blinking an eye as they clambered in.The platform was buzzing with students with carts of luggage parting from their weeping parents. Blake wondered if she looked unusual standing alone. She imagined two large shadows were towering behind her and tried to recall how peter pan had severed the connection between his own. Shaking out of her daydreams she headed for the sixth year carriage alone.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was something of a fairytale to Blake Belladonna, almost her entire family had studied there. As a child she imagined the school that her parents described so vehemently. They told her about a large dungeon, similar to Azkaban, made of cobblestone and harsh iron but she had dreamt of a palace made of marble and stars. She knew her family were lying about this place- they had already lied about everything else after all.

The Belladonna family were a long line of proud pureblooded witches and wizards from France originally, those who had attended Hogwarts had been almost exclusively slytherin's, and they were one of the rare families to pass down the parselmouth gene. That was how she liked to think of them. Everyone else in the wizarding world knew the infamous Belladonna's as notorious supporters of the dark lord and cut-throat assassins from the great war. It had been 4 years since the battle and her entire family were locked away in Azkaban serving time for their crimes. She had been lucky enough to avoid the media and so the world knows nothing more than a rumour of the lost Belladonna. Her disappearance had been more to do with kindness then luck. Ozpin, the headmaster of Hogwarts following Dumbledore, found her hiding in Diagon alley and almost immediately recognised the amber irises. He had helped her build a false life so she could be safe and sound at Hogwarts. It sounded much better at the time, now she was struck with fear that someone would lynch her as soon as she was recognised.

She took up an empty carriage and wiped her sweaty hands on her black jeans. As she sighed her breath looked like smoke and she watched as it floated away and began thinking about dragons guarding the mysterious school like something out of a fairytale. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the carriage door opening revealing a tall blonde girl beaming like a small sun.

“Oh, hey! Do you mind if I join you?”

“Uh..Sure.” The girl simply strolled in and sat across from her, Blake in her turn tried to not meet her eyes 

“Hey, you’re new right?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well other than the fact I didn’t recognise you- my friends and I have taken up this compartment for the last 5 years.”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know i’ll just-" 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Actually it’s good you’re here- the other two are at a prefect meeting at the moment anyway.”

“But school hasn’t even started?”

“I know it’s so dumb! Anyway, I’m Yang.”

“I’m Blake.” She was glad Yang didn’t ask for her surname, sure she had practised saying ‘Blake Bouclier’ about a thousand times by now but she couldn’t help that the words felt weighed on her tongue. She lifted her eyes to study the girl in front of her. Golden curls rippled down to her waist to an incredibly flattering pair of jeans. Pale lavender eyes sought her own honeyed orbs and for a second she got lost in their depths.

"Hmm... thats an unusual eye colour."

"You can hardly talk." Yang’s laughter followed. It was closer to guffaws then a giggle but it still sounded like a siren call to Blake.

"I'm sorry i'm being terrible at conversation today, I was supposed to say they were a very pretty colour, but i guess unusual works too. I guess wizards tend to have odd eye colours."

"Does..does anyone else have yellow eyes?"

"As far as i know- no. My sister has grey eyes, and i have a friend with pink- although he likes to call it purple- mine turn red when i cast spells...but no other amber. I guess the only other wizards I know that have it are Bella-"

“Hold on!”  A shout echoed down the carriage followed by two racing footsteps. Slamming herself into the door to open it, a small dark-red haired girl leaped in almost falling onto herself but swiftly picked up her feet at the last second. The scarlet clad figure looked over to her.

"Hey! Who are you?" Despite the brash loudness of the statement she seemed to be smiling allowing Blake to relax a little.

"I'm Blake, I'm new here."

"Ruby! Slow down!" The voice from outside shouted. The girl chuckled before seating herself beside Blake.

"That's me! Ruby, Gryffindor prefect and Yang's sister." White hair whipped around the corner towards Ruby. The girl was pale and made even more so by her snowy dress.

"Ruby, you can't just- Oh... hello."  The girl had icy blue eyes that searched her own for a moment before turning steely.

"Uh hi I'm-"

"-New, that's obvious. Weiss Schnee." She put her hand out per formal greeting. As Blake’s hand met hers, the name clicked in her mind. Schnee. ‘Oh fuck.’

"Blake Bouclier." Weiss retracted her arm and sat beside the blonde, her hand almost instantly connecting with Yangs. Blake watched them kiss with a disappointed gaze. They looked sweet together but she couldn't help be a little disheartened. At least she'd already made friends.

“What’s wrong with, Ruby? Is she vibrating?”

“She ate one of the things she bought from the joke shop- and now she’s insanely hyperactive.”

“So no different from usual?” Yang grinned.

“It’d better wear off before we get to the great hall, Goodwitch’d give me hell if we ruin Professor Ozpin’s big speech again.”

“Oh c’mon last year it was so Jaune’s fault!” Ruby looked over at Blake. “Our friend ate some Fizzing Whizbee’s and started floating in the middle of the speech.”

“And I wonder who gave them to him and told them they were muggle sweets.” Ruby attempted an innocent look but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh as was Blake, except she had failed and let a chuckle past her lips. The white haired girl turned back at her and looked her up and down as if she were a scanner.

"Have I seen you before? You look awfully familiar." ‘Of course she did.’ Blake thought to herself. The Schnee's were rich purebloods and were almost as infamous as the Belladonna's. Except any connection with the deatheaters was severed decades ago leaving a clean name. Well, at least not a name as dirty as her own. If anyone would have recognised her, it would be a Schnee.

"Not unless you've visited Beauxbaton before. I've spent little time away from the school." She mumbled awkwardly.

"You're french?" The blonde piped up, seemingly more excited.

"Well, my family is but a lot of my childhood was spent in England-"

"Say something in french!" Yang and Ruby's giddiness being combined with Weiss's challenging look she felt compelled. While all of the details were lies, Blake had been taught french by her governess as a child as well as living in France for a few years at a young age.

"Elle s'engloutit dan mon ombre, Comme une pierre sur le ciel."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked seemingly annoyed that she could actually speak french.

“In my shade she is engulfed, As a stone against the sky.” Her eyes accidentally focussed on Yang while saying the words so she forced them to look inbetween the two lighter haired girls.

“Éluard, Impressive.” Weiss’s pronunciation of the poet was incredibly wrong and it seemed to bug her more than it should.

“My french literature teacher was a bit of an enthusiast.” Blake shrugged.

“Don’t you mean Élu-siast?” The groans of the compartment did nothing but fuel Yang’s grinning. Blake felt her lips tug upward, Yang continued the bad pronunciation but it didn’t bother her when she did it. She tried not to think about why that was.

“Honestly, Yang. Why do I put up with you?” Weiss cried dramatically.

“Because you love me?”

“Merlin, know’s why!” The heiress was at least smiling now. “Alright, well we best get changed into our robes.”

-

The uncharmed black uniform was itchier than anything she had worn in years and she sighed thinking about how she'd have to be sorted along with other new girls and first years. Heart racing she considered the possibility of being recognised once more. After all, if she is not recognised in a large hall full of people who explicitly knew about her family and were there during the war then she had nothing to worry about. But of course it wasn’t that simple and no amount of lies she told herself would make her forget that. After far too long in her own company Ruby joined her as she pulled on her red and golden tie around her neck. In the few seconds of silence Blake considered how much it looked like a noose as Ruby tightened it.

"So... how much do you actually know about the school?"

"Not that much. All my information came from the rumors of the older students from the Triwizard cup. And if that's to be believed then someone dies every five minutes." Blake lied.

"Blame Potter for that. He hasn't been walking the halls for 4 years so nobody's dropped dead since... yet."

"That's reassuring." Black rolled her eyes.  Blake's eyes widened at Weiss entering with the green laced jumper, linking arms with Yang who struggled to loosen her own yellow tie.

"You're all friends? I thought the houses were very competitive." She asked as they began walking.

"Not since the great war. I guess being willing to die together against Lord Voldemort means you stop caring about house points so much." Weiss shrugged suddenly quiet.

"You... you guys were there?"

"We were second years, so we were kept away from most of it... I don't think we should get into it." Blake nodded in agreement. She could hardly compare with that experience- she spent that time nestled with a radio knowing her parents were there cursing children who hadn't even passed their O.W.L.s.

Yang then smiled as if they hadn’t all been remembering the horrific time, and even though she could feel the stress build somehow the golden girls smile seemed to keep her steady. "C'mon the others will meet us in the Room after dinner." The others seem to cheer up almost instantly.

"Uh..The what?"

"You'll see! We'll pick you up! or get one of the others too."

The great hall's ceiling was charmed to appear as a silk carpet of black and stars amongst floating candles. The girls broke apart to join their houses leaving Blake standing feeling many curious eyes on her.

"Bouclier?" A woman stood by the doors with blonde hair in tight bun, staring at her above thin-framed glasses. She nodded as she walked towards her. "I'm professor Goodwitch. Sorry to take you away from your friends but you'll have to join the group at the front." The group was gaggle of young students, she towered over them with ease.

"Blake Bouclier?" She stepped forward, hopefully, more confidently than the first years as she sat upon the chair. The old hat sat upon her head and she screamed that the hat better not say a word about her heritage, as much as she was warming to Weiss she couldn’t be just another Belladonna dripped in jade. Ozpin smiled over at her and nodded at her to continue. She breifly wondered if he knew what she was thinking.

"I know what you fear, child, but you must not worry. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb after all. And you're own covenant is... Ravenclaw." She felt a sigh of relief leave her mouth as her uniform transformed to be emblazoned with the traditional blue and bronze.

-

Her dark purple suitcase sat beside an elaborate 4-poster bed with her cat asleep on the plushy surface. She sat down beside him and he automatically shifted to be next to her warmth.

"Are you moving in?" A brunette asked from the door. Blake merely nodded in response as she watched her and a black haired girl enter the room.

"I'm Velvet, and that’s Turquoise! Welcome to RF2!"

"I'm Blake, and he's Luna." She gestured to the black kitten curled up on her lap.

"Isn't he a sweetie. Margery, my cat, is hiding somewhere- She's not very friendly."  A knock at the door effectively ended their conversation as they turned to look in its direction. A tall boy in her own house colours was leaning against the doorframe. He put a hand through his mop of black hair, except for a singular pink stripe she noted, before straightening himself up.

"I was told Blake was in here. The girls sent me."

"Abusing your prefect title are we? On your first day!" Turquoise smirked at Velvets audibly fake shock.

"I know, i'm a terrible person. It keeps me up at night. Say, how long untill you sneak out to see Penny?"

"Shut it, Ren! Take Newbie to your sheenanigans if you must." She flicked her brown hair before turning back to her unpacked case in a huff. Blake stood up awkwardly smiling at him. “If she’s a noisy drunk you’ll pay for it at breakfast!” Velvet hollered after them.

“What if she’s a horny one?”

“Then drop her in my bed and wait for Penny to end your teenage-boy-fantasy-filled life at lunch time.”

“I’ll put it in my schedule!” Ren laughed as they descended into the common room. The two walked in comfortable silence for a while and the time let her reflect that she was here and she was safe. She went unrecognised and she was place in a house that wasn’t slytherin. There was little more Blake had hoped for- Okay so getting a crush on a girl who's taken wasn’t on her To Do list but she wasn’t going to let it be a problem."So where are we going?"

"I've been under Goldilock’s orders not to say anything. I'm Ren, by the way."

"Blake. Okay, but i've heard a lot of rumours about this place having-"

"Giant spiders? Dragons? Three-headed dogs? Basilisks that'll rip your head off?"

"Well, you make it sound silly."

"I shouldn't be. That's all real."

"What!"

"Well was. They haven't been around since-"

"-Since the war. I'm beginning to understand most of the rumours were from before."

"It changed a lot of things." Blake left the conversation at that and felt the guilt build in her. Neither of them were particularly talkative so she spent the time imagining her guilt like rocks sewed into her stomach like a story she once read. Every moment in the school made her feel more and more like the big bad wolf.

Ren stopped suddenly in front of a plain wall and stared at it. Blake opened her mouth to question his action when she was stopped by the sound of bricks moving. The wall produced a wooden door like any other.

"Room of requirement. I thought it had been destroyed."

"Most people do. Thankfully, so do the teachers." He opened it to reveal a large group of kids sitting on what looked like an entire floor made of bedding. The walls were dark sheets draped across the plush ceiling.

"Blake! Come join us!"

Disbelief filled her face as she stood stared at the group. "Is this a giant blanket fort?"

"And pillow fort- but semantics. Besides I don't want to restart the great pillow fight of 2001." A red-haired girl sighed dramatically, her green-ended robe being sliding off her shoulders by her gestures. "I'm Pyrrha. The scrawny blonde is Jaune, and this-"

A blur of orange and yellow popped into her vision at inhuman speed. ‘Must have been the sweets from earlier.’ She thought to herself. "And I'm Nora! Hi!"

Yang beckoned Blake to sit beside her, much to the apparent annoyance of Weiss. She sat awkwardly with a notable amount space between her and the cuddling girls. Yang's arms hung around Weiss's waist and the slytherin played with the golden hair hanging above her. She felt a spike of jealousy at the couples actions, even if they did look adorable.

"Since we're all in different houses this room was more than convenient. But last year it was super hard to come here because of prefects. So we all tried to be prefects." Jaune stated pulling his red lined jumper towards himself in a hugging action.

"That's fair. It is nice in here."

"Warmest place in this ruin. Kinda sucks in the summer but then we just sneak out-"

"Which we've never done successfully." Weiss sighed with her eyes still closed.

"Well we mostly get caught coming back in. And then it is a success because we got to go outside!"

"You have the strangest logic, Ruby."

"It's like a superpower of mine."

"Ruby Rose: Saving the world by shifting common sense to fit her purposes." Pyyrha grinned.

"Alright, guys! Who wants to have the first drink of the school year." Yang produced a large brown bottle out of her dark robe. She popped upon the lid to show the tell-tale flaming fizz of firewhiskey.

"How did you get that past Goodwitch?"

"Oh please, i've been bribing Blunderbuss since 4th year.” They laughed as the bottle was passed between them.

-

When she returned to her dorm both of her dorm mates were soundly asleep. She crawled into bed next Luna and tried to sleep to his rhythmic purring.

That night she dreamt of the moon falling out of the sky so it could watch the sun forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you enjoyed this first chapter.  
> I has several points for those willing to continue  
> 1\. This Chapter was named after the fairy tale ‘East of the sun, West of the moon’. All of the chapters are going to be named after fairytales. They may not be obvious why they are titled as such but I know :D  
> 2\. Battle of Hogwarts = 1998 | +4 years (Current Year) = 2002  
> 3\. Éluard’s full poem: http://tanaicardona.blogspot.co.uk/2010/10/lady-love.html  
> 4.In this story the slytherins weren't left out of the fight in the great war. cause that was bullshit.  
> 5\. I’m attempting to fit this into canon as much as i can but allow me some mistakes in the actual timeline. I have fitted some elements of the HP world that actually aren’t true to serve my purposes.  
> 6\. Also shout out to anyone who knows why Velvets cat is named Margery.


	2. Den lille havfrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake attempts to settle into Hogwarts without causing any problems.

Blake, being home tutored, never really had to be awake early. After all she was alone in her home until she saw her tutor at 11. Understandably she had got used to a certain routine where she could indulge in the comfortable morning period where she could blearily fall in and out of slumber, especially after stealing some of her parents wine with her dinner.

What she wasn’t used to however is a pillow whacking against her cheek at 7 am after ingesting a heroic amount of firewhisky only 5 hours before.

“Get up, Sleeping Beauty!” Turquoise sung happily as Blake’s eyes tried to focus to the pale light of the room.

“Eugh.. Why am I awake?” Blake snuggled her head back into the bed’s warmth.

“Uh uh.” Her body was yanked up, by the two girls, startling her more than the pillow attack. “We’re going to get breakfast.” Blake was going to protest when her uniform was thrown over her face. She let a smile break out on her face despite it, out of the pure ridiculousness.

“But sleep!” She tried as she felt a wave of nausea stir in her stomach.

“You should have figured that out before you drank that much firewhisky last night- don’t protest it! You were hiccuping smoke wisps in your sleep.” Velvet hummed tying her laces. When the brunette looked up Blake had begun pulling clothes on. “I promise some good ol’ Hogwarts food will make you feel better.”

“It better. She has lessons in an hour.” Turquoise chuckled. Blake groaned and collapsed back on her bed. “Oh stop being so dramatic, B.” An inner warmth grew at the nickname, he never really had one and yet her dorm mates were already passed formalities. With that in mind she hurriedly threw on the rest of her clothes.

-

With breakfast in her system, she began to feel a little more awake. Ren dumping a coffee in front her face certainly helped , she could only give him a small smile before drowning her throat in the burning liquid. She was assured by the looks of her house mates it looked worse then a bird swallowing a worm.

She took in her surroundings when she was more awake. The hall looked more… cosy than it had the night before. Her friends didn’t lie about the casualness between the houses, Blake supposed the dinner’s were one of the few times they were segregated like that. Students flitted between tables with slices of toast in one hand and in the other morning post. Amber eyes settled on two boys one slumped against each other with an ochre and green scarf hanging loosely around both their necks.

“What’s that scarf?” She asked nodding towards the two.

“Its not strictly school uniform.” Velvet smiled flicking bangs out of her eyes. “They’re Russel and Dove, one of the many inter-house couples here. The shop who makes the official uniform realised that split scarfs make a good couples gift. They’re a little bit longer and heavier but they combine both house colour. I was thinking of getting Penny one this christmas.”

“You mentioned her yesterday, anyway i could meet this mystery lady of yours?” Blake smiled and Velvet simply laughed lightly in response and pointed to a ginger girl sat next to Nora looking entirely vexed.

“That’s Penn, she’s not so good the first week back from holidays. She’s very friendly but she’ll be very stressed for a few days. But, i’m sure she’ll be happy to meet you in the weekend.” She nodded as she lifted her schedule with its accompanying map. After huffing to herself for about five minutes, Ren and Velvet offered to help her to their first lessons, that happily they happened to share.

Transfiguration was one of the few lessons Blake felt she would be able to cope with. Not that she would be awful at everything, but she had not been taught the same curriculum as everyone else. Goodwitch appraised each student as they passed her door, there must have only been a dozen of them in there. The desks were set in rows of two, most likely for partnering convenience.

"Blake! Over here!" Yang flung her arms wildly to signal her, it was only then that she could see how the blonde and Ruby were related. Blake turned to her house mates, feeling rude for abandoning them, they simply looked at each other before Ren stuck out his arm to the brunette and tipped an invisible hat.

“Ready, Partner?” Velvet rolled her eyes but took his arm grinning no less.

“Nora has been rubbing off on you.” She paused slightly. “I like it.”

Blake chuckled before seating herself next to her personal sun. “You seem pretty, chipper.” Yang simply giggled and threw her arms over her in a hug.

“You’ll understand after the holidays but this school is very easy to miss.” She replied untangling herself.

“I think i’m already getting it.” Blake mumbled straightening her desk, missing Yang raising an eyebrow at her.

“Alright, students.” Goodwitch bellowed strutting to the front of the room. “These next two years are all about transforming ourselves, starting with simple things all the way to you all becoming licensed animaguses.” She grinned before pulling out her own wand and flitting it behind her  so she sprouted raven wings. The teacher seemed to revel in the awe of her students before they collapsed back into her skin. “Now obviously you all know you can only fully transform yourselves into your patronuses but small tricks have little rules in the way of species.” Blake imagined herself as a panther running around the room. For a second she tried to picture Yang as a creature but gave up unable to picture her as anything but the girl beside her.

“Now just a quick PSA that i would like to get out of the way quickly before we have to deal with more embarrassment in the Infirmary. Ladies, you’re breasts are not getting any bigger or smaller from any of the spells you learn inside this room, or outside for that matter. Gentleman, I hardly need to tell you which parts you’d want to alter and I can tell you it’s simply a one-way-trip to Madame Pomfrey.” As the students shared laughter, Goodwitch simply smirked and lifted the textbooks and began handing them out. “Now let’s begin with hair colour. Open to page 5 please and get started with your partners.”

Blake grinned at the basic charm turning to Yang without looking at the book. Her partner looked up to her in confusion through her golden curls, almost missing as they mutated to an alarming shade of red. She jumped up, pulling her hair in front of her and froze. Blake’s smile dropped as she studied Yang’s face, did she cross a line? She should have asked first. She opened her mouth to apologise-

A guffaw worthy of a big bellied man bellowed from Yang, as a smile split across her face. “That is so awesome!” Blake huffed a laugh at the girls response. “Dude, wait I need to learn this one.” She began scanning the page before uneasily pointing the wand at her muttering the spell under her breath. Blake smiled as her naturally ebony locks stained to a blindingly bright blue. “Hmm not the colour i was going for.”

“Really? What-”

“Hey, I’m red and you’re blue, we should make a little purple!”  Yang wiggled her eyebrows insistently.

“You’re ridiculous!” Blake laughed hoping the girl wouldn’t notice it got a little stuck on the way out.

“Yeah but you love it.”

Blake looked back at her to tell her ‘You wish’ but Yang seemed to search her face for a moment and for once Blake couldn’t reply.

“Well done, girls!” Goodwitch commented as she passed surprising the girls. They sat up straight in their seats with a start.“You may want to test some other colours though.” They nodded a little guiltily and moved onto another test.

Blake couldn’t steady her heartbeat and avoided Yang’s eyes expertly. Yang for her part didn’t try to resume conversation. Suddenly, Blake felt nauseous again, though she knew this time it wasn’t from remaining alcohol.

-

Blake felt trapped in that class and took the 20 minutes for her next lesson striding past the gaggle of other students to get to the empty room early. The Charms room reminded her of a muggle’s church she visited once. She was rather young when they went and she rarely got to see architecture but she got to she inside of a small chapel. Shr reflects it was most likely because her parents were in hiding, but there were still similarities from her memory. The desks and benches reminded her of the dark wooden pews, the stone floor and walls, and the dusty stained windows. At least the seating meant there wouldn’t be partners, Blake reminded herself as she took up a seat at the end and waited for everyone else to pile in. She stared at her school book in front of her and thought about her childhood vision of the school. It was still incredibly similar to a palace, ‘maybe it was once’ she thought. The four founders would have lived like royalty in here, and now it was a home to unworthy people like herself. ‘Well. Salazar probably wouldn’t have seen her like that but his name is besmirched. Why did they even bother keeping the house name after everything that went down- Wouldn’t it be better to be named after a good Slytherin like Merlin?’

She was snapped out of her pondering as she felt someone sit beside her and looked up to a beaming Ruby “Hey, Blake! I didn’t know you were taking charms!”

“Well, um here I am.” She nodded to Weiss and Pyyrha as they sat on the the other side of Ruby. Weiss’s expression was very minimal to Pyyrha’s friendly smile as the three set out their books. “I hope i get familiar faces in all my lessons, honestly.”

“Well you take 5 classes, right? I mean most ravenclaws do. I don’t want to say that i think-”

“I do have 5 classes.” Blake smiled cutting off her rambling.

“You remind me a lot of Ren, y’know? Anyway, you have 5 classes and you’ve met at least 8 people by now- so you’ll be fine!”

“Ruby, that’s not how math works. The probabilities-” Weiss began.

“Weiss c’mon i was just trying to be nice. Don’t bring...mathematics into this.” Ruby blanched.

“I appreciate that Ruby.” Blake smiled “But Weiss is right. I’ll be fine anyway.”

She was surprised to see Ozpin enter the room. As the lesson began she saw the younger girl shove a piece of paper in front of her with ‘Are you joining us at lunch? and in the room later?’

She subtly nodded as she kept her eyes trained on Ozpin as he pointed to something on the chalkboard.

-

The week past fairly smoothly. For the most part Blake tried to avoid Yang when the others weren’t around. If Weiss was there taking up the blonde’s attention she could get away with talking to the others happily. Blake knew she had to distance herself from Yang, the crush was best gone that way things would get less… odd around them and Weiss could stop glaring at her everytime she spoke. She came here to learn and to make friends- Merlin knows she doesn’t need more enemies. And it all would have been fine, if it wasn’t for Astronomy.

She should have seen it coming, the girl who was like a ray of sunshine loved to look at stars as much as she did.

When she walked into the room she immediately cursed when she saw Yang. Astronomy ws twice a week and both in the evening so she didn’t have an excuse not to stay and chat with her afterwards. The blonde grinned upon seeing her and gestured to the telescope beside her. ‘Great, another pairs lesson’. The bespeckled teacher drawled lazily about the sights they would see and record over the year and told them to compile two basic star-maps one by the wizard standard and the other a humans.

“Sorry I only know the wizard version, never hung around mu- human-blooded students much.” Blake muttered to her partner.

“I thought Beauxbatons was diverse?” She questioned.

“...Not really? Or at least the ones who were didn’t speak up.” Blake lied.

“Huh. Well lucky for you, your brilliant partner likes to learn about muggles. As long as you can do most of the normal one.” The black-haired girl nodded and got out her pencil and followed Yang’s lead. After a while of them working in near silence with one of them once in a while pointing  out a constellation, Yang leaned forward and put her hand on Blakes. If that didn’t give her enough of a heart attack the distance between them when she looked up did.

“Can I ask? Did I do something? Only you seemed a little more... open to me on the first few days. I know we haven’t even known each other a week but it’s just a hunch.” Yang asked quietly.

“No! No not at- Why would you think that?”

The girl shrugged. “Like I said, you seemed more happy around me before.”

“It’s not you. I’m...I’m just a little homesick is all. I haven’t been myself with anyone.”

“Oh. Sorry to make this about me then.” The taller girl blushed and pulled her in her arms. “Everyone feels like that at first but this really is the greatest place in the world.” Blake squeaked at the tightness of her arms, especially with the height difference meaning Yang's cleavage was a little too close to her face which was like a form of punishment. The blonde chuckled as she let her go. Blake thanked Merlin that she didn’t blush easy otherwise she would have looked terribly flustered. “Sorry, I really just thought when you were talking to everyone else- Especially Ruby- but less to me I thought-”

“I didn’t mean to do that I swear.” Apparently her drawing back was that noticeable. She couldn’t help but feel awful. “I’ll make it up to you!”

“Hmm… Well after the lesson you should come to the room of requirement with me.. I don’t think anyone else has plans for using it! Oh wait, Weiss might be in there for study- Well she won’t mind.”

She wanted to dislike her, Yang ticked almost every of her pet peeves like she had a personal checklist. She was brash, loud, invaded her personal space, snorted as she laughed, chewed her pencils- and hair for that matter, she hummed while thinking- and yet Blake was addicted to everyone of these traits. It wasn’t fair to put her on a pedestal as if she was goddess or even to think these about her when she had a loyal girlfriend who’d been around for years. She had to forget these thoughts and just move on. Just keep her head down and be the friend Yang wanted her to be. For her.

-

They walked to The Room chattily and Blake figured it wasn’t so bad to just be her friend. She was wonderful to be around and everyone would be happier this way. Weiss was in the room like Yang had thought and looked incredibly agitated by the two of us joining her and disturbing her. Or maybe it was because she was with Yang. The two lovebird kissed sweetly before Weiss said she’d put down her book for a while to join them and Yang grinned brightly putting the other two girls fake ones to shame. 

Pyyrha popped in straight after. It was... weird really. She dropped by and looked over at Weiss strangely before smiling and saying she had to pick up a book. But the book she picked up was one of the ones Weiss was looking at. She left quickly and Blake decided that it wasn't the oddest behaviour she had seen. Especially, not much weirder then her own apparently.  

After that the conversation was a little strained but not entirely unpleasant though the two girlfriends kept sharing looks until Yang looked at her smirking slightly. Blake decided she didn’t like that look.

“So i was thinking…” Yang started slowly.

“Hmm?” She replied innocently.

“I think you should go ahead and ask Ruby out.”

“What?” Blake choked out.

“Oh c’mon, I know you like her!”

“Sure as a friend. Why-”

"Don't lie to me, B."

"I'm not crushing on her!"

"Look, I know what girl with a crush looks like and you’ve been all lovey-dovey and she’s been one of the only people you’ve been talking to. Besides, Weiss told me you were getting chummy with her in Charms. But if its not Ruby, then who is it?” Yang stared at her like she was unravelling a puzzle. Weiss looked at her with a curious expression and she suddenly felt like a bluff was being called.

“Alright! Yes, I like Ruby.” The words felt bitter on her tongue. Lying is something she truly hated, especially of this magnitude. She really was a Belladonna after all.

“Thank god! Because she really likes you too.” Yang seemed to burst with glee. Blake sank in her seat. What a mess she was in.

“Please don’t tell her!” She screeched panicking.

“Why not?” Yang eyed her strangely.

“I-um...I think i should?” ‘Great work, moron’ Blake thought to herself.

“Brilliant. Oh, you two will be so cute!” The blonde hugged her tightly and Blake returned it cringing internally. Weiss watched her smugly and watched her expression carefully.

Blake might have been the daughter of two Voldemort supporting assassins but for the first time in years she felt that it was the least of her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the fairytale ‘The Little Mermaid’.  
> I'm sorry if anything seemed rushed- i really wanted to have this done :)  
> Before i get any pedantic comments about the schools schedule (because we all know you can actually find the real thing somewhere) I’ve styled it similar to my own schedule which is sixth form so im in the equivalent to sixth years (which pretty much everyone in the fic is) So the range of ages is 18-16 because birthdays are weird. Yang is a young 18- Ruby is a young 16. Blake is 17 but not much off 18 and Weiss is about the same.  
> So if anyone is reading this and cares (yes, you cutie) Like my year, each student must have at least have 3 subjects at most 5. The lessons are 2 hours long and they only have 1 or of each class a week. yes i have actually built a schedule (shhhhh).


	3. Принцесса Несмеяна (Девочка кто не улыбалась)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Blake's problems become resolved... others get a little worse.

The impending weekend filled Blake to the core with dread. She felt awful for lying to Yang and what’s worse Ruby had to get dragged into this. Just the thought of having to tell Ruby that maybe she wasn't as honest as she had seemed just made her a little sick. Constantly drumming up worst case scenarios over breakfast ' _And Oh Merlin, was Yang the protective kind of sibling! She’ll probably do the whole wand speech about turning me into a toad'_

"Stop staring at the toast like its going to eat you for a change." Ren quipped bringing Blake out of her thoughts of Yang cursing her.

“Sorry that it’s too much to ask for a lie in and breakfast.”

“Well too bad, it’s a while to walk to Hogsmeade.” Velvet chuckled. “Though I suppose you’re going with those misfits.” She said looking to the table behind them. The others were sleepily slumping across the breakfast table apart from the impossibly awake Nora. 

The others joined her by the doors all sensibly clothed for the weather, well except for Yang of course. Yang bounded out in clothes that defied any common sense of keeping warm and was grinning unnaturally bright for a morning.  The Hogsmeade air was cool against Blake's skin letting her dark hair contrast against the grey sky like black ink spilling across parchment. Yang still managed to glow under the miserable weather with her arm gracefully pinning Weiss to her side. Weiss, for her part, seemed very thankful for the surplus warmth.

The four girls rushed into the nearest source of heat with flushed cheeks. The older building had the words 'The Three Broomsticks' engraved into the old blue painted wood above the entrance.

“Alright! Here are your drinks.” Yang stated bringing to foamy golden drinks in front of herself and Ruby.

“Uh where are yours?”

“Oh us? We already have plans.” Weiss winked.

"Have fun you two!" Yang giggled and with that the two girls joined arms and left Ruby and herself sitting quietly.

"Yang is a little unobservant, isn't she?" Blake looked a little startled at Ruby's words.

"Uhh I don't-"

"I'm not really into girls... Or anyone really." Ruby offered shyly. "Maybe I was being a little overzealous trying to make you feel comfortable but I'm sorry if I led you on or anything."

"Ah. Well if it helps Yang misread me too..." Ruby looked confused for a second before bursting out laughing.

"So... essentially the happy couple just payed for us to have free butter beers and talk about my sisters terrible people skills as they make out in the woods."

"In essence." Blake chucked. "So why doesn't Yang know? Sorry, that's not my business-"

"It’s okay. I just don't know how to talk about it. I'm sure she'd be okay with it but It's just hard.. I just wish she'd get the hint or something."

"I get it, that's a hard thing to talk about."  Ruby made a non-committed hum in agreement. "For what it's worth I'm pretty sure Yang would be accepting."

"I know... I mean the gay thing is easier to bring up. Yang just brought Weiss home during the holidays and kissed her in front of my u- dad and I. Which was a pretty good conversation starter about it. Me having no one just makes them think I'm too awkward to date and not that I don't want to."

"I can imagine. It probably won't be great news to her that she misread this. I kinda feel bad."

"How bad?" Ruby asked meekly.

“Why?”

"I was just thinking maybe Yang would get the whole not interested thing if I looked like I tried..."

"Ruby you don't have to do that, Just tell her-"

"I know I don't have to be but I think i want to... if you're okay with that?"

"So you want me to be your ace beard for the moment?"

"If you wouldn't mind? After all if you want to hide that big crush on my sister its a good start."

"How did you-"

"Oh please I knew it the minute I joined you in the train carriage." Ruby laughed at Blake's widened eyes until she was hit with a realisation then her face filled with sympathy."I'm sorry by the way. Her and Weiss act like they're in it for the long haul."

"I know." Blake sighed. "Knowing it doesn't make it any easier."

"Well there's plenty more fish in the sea! I'm still sorry that the one you want isn't on the menu." Ruby smiled. It made Blake feel a little better about the situation in hand. "Also It's ace and aro- Just to be clear."

-

The next week included a lot of Quidditch. A lot of it. The houses started try-outs every afternoon starting with Ravenclaw so when Velvet bounded up to her with two brooms in her outstretched arms she couldn't help but wince.

"C'mon, You've got to get involved with at least one group here!"

"No offence to Hogwarts but it doesn't exactly give a large range of extra-curriculars."

"I'm sorry our school doesn't offer the same fancy clubs like how-to-be-snotty classes- though I do wish they'd teach that magic-hip-swish-walk class that clearly every Beauxbaton girl can do. I mean sweet Merlin that's attractive."

"Magic hip swish walk?"

"You know the one- though you don't do it as well as some people I knew from there but you're also smarter and not as French as they were."

"Uhh.... thanks?"

"So you have to chose between this or muggle studies club or picking up extra credit projects-"

"-muggle studies sounds fun-"

"So clearly you're coming with Ren and I for Quidditch."

Blake's head tilted sideways not unlike a feline and squinted her eyes. "How are you even a Ravenclaw?"

"I'm muggleborn, me taking muggle studies is as pointless you taking beginners French."

"And the Quidditch?"

"What can I say, I'm competitive."

"I still don't want to play and i-"

"Look, we just think you should at least try out for a spot."

"We? Whose 'we'?" Blake barked at the now shrinking brunette.

"Nora, Ren, and I. I think the others have noticed but they haven't said anything."

"Anything about what?"

"Look, you can pretend that you're completely fine all you want. I'm just inviting you to try for the team." Blake let out a long sigh  as Velvet's lips turned up into a victorious smile and began dragging her along.

-

She had been looked up and down by a silver haired boy clad in blue keepers gear for at least 3 minutes now. And as defiant as she wanted to seem she couldn't help shifting under his gaze. Finally he looked over to Velvet like she had wasted his time. "I don't see what she could play even if she can- I mean Francey-pantsy school doesn't exactly create world famous players. Have you ever seen her fly-"

"I'm a Chaser." She supplies impatiently.

"C'mon let her at least try, Sky."

He sighed and flicked his hair back decidedly dissmissing them. "Right fine, join on try-out team Beta. They're missing a chaser."

Nora and Penny waved enthusiastically from the stands sharing a thin blanket that it probably wasn't cold enough to excuse it. The others were mostly animatedly look out for Quidditch competition. Blake felt a little strange she'd be competing against her friends if she got through the try-outs. Not that she had that much doubts about it, she'd been flying since she was tiny. There was just something amazing about being that far from the ground.

The game was pretty tough for a try-out. A lot of them had clearly been competing year after year and new how to fly together. However, Blake was classically trained for years and she knew how to fly like her life depended on it. She thought briefly maybe she was taught like that in case one day her life would depend on it.

She managed to snatch the quaffle mid-air numerous times to pass them onto her peers. The cold wind scratched at her cheeks as she soared through the air. Finally, as the time began running out she grabbed the quaffle and threw it hard towards the metal loop. The only evidence she got that it had passed the goal was that her team erupted into cheering.

"Welcome to the team, Frenchy."

-

Professor Qrow, of DADA, was a rather handsome professor, who lead the class of blushing teens seemingly unaware of the sighs he caused by putting a hand through his blond hair. His faded blue eyes sparked with life as he explained the years syllabus.

The only student who seemed to be a hundred percent focused on the lesson including Blake cause duh she's gay not blind, was Yang. The blonde happily studied the book as if she hadn't noted the professor. And Blake was happy to study her.

"Okay, so do you want to give that a try.. Junior."

A long black ringed blue snake flew across the room onto Yangs desk. The creature looking way too angry about the turn of events for it too possibly be good news. Yang however looked terrified. And, Merlin there was no way she could just sit here while Yang looked that scared. She opened her mouth and hissed.

Because of course she was a parselmouth. Sometimes she wondered where she should just be the Slytherins mascot. Her parents would have loved that.

“Stop. They are not trying to harm you.” Blake hissed to the snake.

"Woah. You speak parseltongue?" a voice called from the front of the class. Qrow stood there slightly phased, his wand drawn, and his mouth open. For his part he fixed his composure pretty quickly as he ran to the Blonde instantly.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Blake called back a little shakily.

"No... just.. it's very uncommon.” Nora supplied.

"I haven't lived under a rock you know. I do know that. But surely the whole there's no stigma to it these days especially after Potter-"        

"He only spoke it because Voldemort split some of his soul into him!" One of the gryffindors behind them shouted.

"I- I didn't know it was a big deal. "        

"Yeah, well it is." A larger boy called out crossing his arms.

"Okay, everyone just settle down. We can finish early but I will not take this prejudice in my lesson and I know Ozpin will not take it in his school. One more comment from someone and they can say goodbye to their Hogsmeade trip this week. Now miss Bouclier would you like to- Wait, Where did she go?"

-

She felt it had been forever since she had holed up in the astronomy tower. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how she reacted to people finding out she's a parselmouth how would they react to knowing the real her?

"If it means anything" She heard Yang before she saw her enter the room, "I thought it was awesome." Blake just looked at her own feet from her crouched spot against the wall.

"How'd you find me?"

"Lets just say you're very unlucky I have a girlfriend who's pretty good at locater spells." She leant back on the wall Blake was rested on and slid down to sit beside her. "So... You're a parseltongue."

"Yep." She answered making the word pop like muggle bubble sweets. "I didn't really talk about it to anyone for a long time I thought everyone could talk to their pets. But then I read about it and.... I don't know I thought people would be more impressed then..."

"Outraged? Terrified? Angry?" Yang supplied and Blake just nodded."They'll calm down after a while. There's just a lot of residual prejudice right now."

“I...I didn’t know things were still like that.”

“You know Beauxbatons sounds like a real weird place.”

Blake paused before she realised Yang’s meaning. Merlin, lying sucked. “What can i say? Most of the wizarding worlds politics were based here.”

“I guess… it’s still weird though.” Blake huffed non-committally hoping she’d drop it.

“Look just don’t- Don’t take it personally okay. Everyone's still shaky since-"

"The war. Seems everything is apart of that." Blake sighed.

"Everything but you. It's kind of nice actually. Even though it's been so long you can't... We all thought we were going to die that day."

"I know I'm sorry that I'm making this about me."

Yang sank more into the wall in a deep sigh. "Ruby's my cousin. Not my sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her parents died here in the war." The words fell between them like a wall of crumpled paper. "Her uncle- my dad, he fought alongside them here with a few other parents-"

"Wait but I thought the only adults in the battle were-"

"Teachers or members of the order of the Phoenix." Yang let those words hang for a moment. "We didn't mention it but the professor of DADA here, Qrow- he's my dad. I figured it's not something I wanted to advertise but seeing you were almost run out that class I guess it's not too bad."

"You've kept a lot to yourself there."

"Well, I mean I have Ruby to talk to about it... a-and Weiss of course." Blake felt a pang of jealousy from her words even though a little voice inside her screamed and now she can talk to you to.

"So, Ruby's parents were teachers too?"

"No, they were in the order. They warned Ruby about the dangers often- that they could die for it but we never thought-

After the fight one of the elder students found us and took me to dad. He was crying even before we were. Ruby didn't move for about an hour. She just stood there as we hugged her."

Blake forgot her own rules about personal space between those two and turned to hug her fiercely. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry...It wasn't you who did it." Yang put her arms up and gently encased the smaller girl, like she was comforting Blake not the other way round. But maybe it was as she felt a slight tremor rooting from her skin as she prepared her next words.

"Do you know who did?" She cursed her lips as they spoke without permission and to her own ears the hushed question sounded alike a funeral toll.

"Well we weren't there so we only know what we were told but... My dad- he thinks it was one of Voldemort’s key fighters, you know an assassin. He didn't explain why he knew it was at the time... I guess we were too young to know and well I never asked. It probably would have been a clinical answer and I don't if I'd want to know anyway… But the Dark Lord didn't really keep many assassins- didn't trust them, and most stayed at the ministry. There were only two assassins that were known to be at that battle-"

"The Belladonnas" Yang side-eyed her with her wet eyes growing wide at the statement.

"Yeah. In fact my dad was the one who caught them in the end. They were trying to send a message out not far from the castle. He always wanted to know where the message went but they wouldn't say a thing. He obsessed over that for a while."

She remembered that message. It was for her. The small orb glowing  "We've been caught. Get out of the house. Stay safe." That was one of the worst days of her life. ' _It was Yang's too.'_ A small voice told her.

“Thank you, Yang. I know that took a lot to share that.” She fought off a tremor in her voice with strong vehemence.

“Strangely enough the load feels a little heavier every time I share it.” She smiled. “So any skeletons in your closet you want to get out while we’re being mopey.”

“I think we've moped enough."  Blake gulped harshly. "Besides we should probably get down to dinner.”

“Suit yourself, Blakey.” Yang smiled but there was something off about it. Blake could't hep but feel Yang knew she wasn't being honest. 

There was something soul-crushingly damning about being the reason for the worlds most beautiful smile being put away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is ‘Princess Nesmeyana (The Girl Who Wouldn’t Smile)’ I could not find the original title translation (and i knew google translate was going to be inaccurate) so i had to ask on tumblr and 2 sweeties http://nosiriusimblack.tumblr.com/ and http://freken-o.tumblr.com/ helped me out.  
> (And I may or may not have been thinking about Ryan when describing Qrow shhh)
> 
> So Yang/Rubys backstory was planned before the episode came out that told us what happened in canon
> 
> I also feel bad about this chapter. The writing style's a little off because i tried to rush as i hadn't given you guys a chapter in ages.


	4. 'Rumpelstilzchen'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some facts come to light and Blake must strike a deal.

The next morning Blake's anxieties resurfaced when anyone looked at her for a particularly long time. Even a gaggle of chuckles a few tables away set her on edge. The Saturday breakfast felt unnaturally quiet since she entered and it was beginning to dig through to her. The others had seated themselves to surround her protectively and she was constantly being side eyed and given small smiles but she was still filled with unease. Ruby sat beside her with a thin arm over her shoulder; possibly as show for the others or just to provide some comfort. Blake wasn't quite sure how she was managing to eat with one hand but she was grateful.

Then time slowed.

It all started with Ruby accidentally flicking a fork of beans towards Weiss. The pale girl, now coated in orange gloop, huffily picked up a spoonful of mash and flicked it in return. Before it could land on Ruby she had whipped out her wand and suddenly it hit Ren. The boy didn't even seem phased as he carried on eating but their was a soft gasp from beside him and then a blur of ginger-

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nora proclaimed standing on the bench.

The hall quickly lost about half of its students as they flooded out the doors like an outgoing wave. The remaining students took on corners of their houses, like this was a fairly usual happen-stance, rigging barricades from benches and tables even some of the forts had cast their house banner to float above them. Toast was being hurled like ninja stars past her on her right and apples chucked like grenades on her left. The hall was a bustle of noise; random shouting verging on screaming, organised slogans being chanted, and in Gryffin-forts case an exuberant amount of fake roars.

Blake had backed herself safely behind the Raven-court taking in the seemingly organised chaos. She was caught for a moment at the sight of Yang almost looking spotless in the chaos just grinning endlessly at the game. The huffle-pad was built with more of an attack then defence with its stacked furniture. Yang and a handful of others were stood outwards to land stronger hits. She watched the blonde execute perfect attacks, launching food of all types across the space and hit a target every single time. Her lithe body dodged any incoming attack perfectly with precision. Maybe not like Weiss who moved like a trained dancer to avoid hits while wielding a butter knife for protection but Yang moved efficiently and with purpose- all joy for the sport. Blake knew in that moment she needed to see her play Quidditch at least once, even if she would find the sight addicting.

She didn't get to enjoy the view undisturbed for long before she felt something land on her collar. She jolted in surprise and looked up to the Slyther-ring to spot a happily smirking Pyrrha. Blake quickly snatched a bowl of fruit and began pelting them towards the red head. Pyrrha used her skill for magnetising spells to lift the plates and blocking her attack.

“Every Merlin-Damn year!” Professor Goodwich’s voice rang through the hall. A few of them, like Blake, immediately ducked under the forts in response. The Ravenclaw looked up to see that a few remained standing like deer in headlights at the teacher. “Alright, Miss Xiao-Long, Mr. Arch, Mr. Vasilias, Mr. Thrush, Miss Rose, Mr. Winchester, and Miss Valkyrie please accompany me to Professor Ozpin's office.” The named students dropped their ‘weapons’ and exited through the hall. As the residual grumbling died down the hidden groups broke out into giggling. “And the rest of you, can tidy up in here!” And with that her heels clicked out the hall and the door slammed them in with their chaos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blake let out her last couple of giggles as she brushed crumbs off of her gown. Most of the students had ended up missing out on Hogsmeade clearing up the mess in the hall. There seemed to be various jobs that were wordlessly allocated. Youngest students dealt with a lot of the food while older students had to actually get the room presentable. Velvet and herself made a good team of collecting plates and cups. A few things had been shattered and were dealt with by Ren and a slytherin student she didn't recognise. She wondered what punishment was given to the ones sent to Ozpin. Either way there must have been about 10 students who actually left the premises.

The smell of squished food was slightly getting to her now that she was out in the stuffy halls and she moved out to the grounds alone. The cool Hogwarts grounds certainly helped though. The long stretch of muted green and the pale sun hanging low in the sky did wonders for her mood. She was easily steadied by the peace of the chill air after being cramped into such space with so many people. She still hadn't adjusted to the life of the school- so many people in a single area running on awe and energy all of their own. It was alive- like electricity! A word Yang had taught her about the muggle world, it meant a powerful force of magic like faux life, to her understanding. When asking Velvet about it later the girl had chuckled at the explanation saying 'It's correct I guess, albeit romanticised.'

So yes. The school was electric and Blake was overwhelmed by it all. She was used to a very small group of people all of which she knew well, and mostly had known her since birth. People of necessity like parents or her governess or flight teacher and dance instructor. She learned by herself and played by herself too. She had always yearned for a life like the one she had now. But Blake still wished it was different. That she had never been alone. Maybe it would have let her adjust better.

Small gasps and lip smacks to her left caught her off guard as her mind stopped contemplating her stay. It was the unmistakable sound of teenagers greedily enjoying each others company. Thankfully there seemed to be a jutted out wall that separated her from invading their fun. Blake's eyes rolled as she started moving to another space. Preferably one without people making out a meter away.

"You got food in my hair! I told you to be careful." Weiss's awfully familiar voice reached her ears though much lighter than usual.

Ah Weiss and Yang.

So, Ruby must be about too if she wanted to catch up with charms work... though she'd find it more funny to tease the couple. Well she told herself she wanted to catch them to make them embarrassed; Blake couldn't lie there was some selfish motives to it though. She tentatively took the few steps to stand in front of the couple. And froze.

Weiss was flushed pressed up to the cold stone. Her body was raised and her pale thighs wrapped around the body in front of her. Her hair was loose for the first time  had known her. But that wasn't what caught her attention first.

No, it was that the towering figure was not blonde but had scarlet hair flowing from a high ponytail. Frozen as she was she couldn't help take notice that it was nothing like the sweet exchanges she had witnessed between her and Yang. Pyrrha and Weiss had- dare she think- heat.

The girls had been far too involved to notice how long she had been standing there. For a second she thought about just walking away and forgetting about it. But that was never going to happen.

"What's going on here?" She forced herself to sound authoritative.

There was a beat where the two just looked at her before jumping apart looking lost and guilty. Blake couldn't help but zone in on the smaller girl who put her hair up as they stared each other down before looking to the redhead and nodding. Pyrrha took this as her cue to leave, awkwardly moving past them nervously.

"It's nothing. You didn't see anything." Weiss reasoned looking like she could actually get away with it.

"Other than cheating on Yang? Yeah apart from that it's nothing. Why would you even do this to her? I thought you loved her!"

“I love them both.” She sighed hesitantly. “Maybe… It’s complicated.”

"Right." Blake scoffed full of venom.

"It is! Pyrrha's muggleborn! Times have moved on but not that much." Weiss screeched awfully like a spoilt brat. Blake didn't want to study her past that just let the words sink in.

"So you'd be with Pyrrha if you weren't a bigot?"

"It's not me! It's my family... and my company. And I don't know! I still love Yang... I just-"

"How could you do this to her?" Blake asked desperately searching the girls features for anything. The girl seemed to freeze up under the stare and adopt a resolved composure.

"This thing with Pyrrha will run its course. We both know it. She understands."

"Does she?" Weiss reddened quickly. "Just because you can't decide between girls doesn't mean you’re entitled to lead them on like- like the sleazy slytherin you are-"

She felt the harsh slap before she saw it- if that was even possible. Her left ear rang and made her feel dizzy as the sting set in. It was like hitting a large body of water from a tall height- the shock hits you far before the pain does but when the pain comes in, it nearly knocks you over.

Weiss stood there with her hand out in mid-air and hesitation flitting in her eyes before pinning her arm by her side and letting confidence slide back across her features. Blake was briefly reminded of a game of chess. After all there hair was fitting and the other girls strides only seemed to flow diagonally. She tried dismissed the surreal idea to concentrate on her next move.

"You are not going to tell Yang-"

"Yeah, right. Just try to stop me-"

"-And I won't tell everyone you're a Belladonna."

Checkmate.

Blake's words died on her tongue. There was a few moments of absolute silence as they both just stood there. "How did you..."

"I'm an heiress to a billion-galleon company. I've been taught basic PR since I started learning the alphabet and once upon a time the Belladonnas were potential partnership candidates. We knew they had a daughter but I'd never have guessed you'd show yourself here. But honestly yellow eyes, black hair, speaks French and Bouclier? You made your last name 'Shield' like I didn't have to be Sherlock Hodge to figure that out."

She bit down her correction to 'Sherlock Holmes' still basking in the revelation. Weiss had known from day one, she would have known before they left the train. Merlin, no wonder she'd acted so reserved towards her.

"You didn't tell anyone."

"I figured Ozpin and the other staff would have recognised you and thought you deserved a second chance then I wasn't going to start problems seeing as you technically hadn't committed any crimes, so why would I?”

Blake had to shake her self into remembering this is the same girl who has been cheating on Yang. ‘She’s still an asshole’ she reminded herself ‘She’s being unfaithful to Yang and threatening your safety’.

And as much as she hated how Yang was being treated…. this was possibly life and death for her.

"You're bluffing."

"Are you really going to take that chance?" Her nerves seemed to have dissolved in the seriousness of the conversation and she fixed Blake with a smirk.

They both knew Blake had no choice.

"And this isn't just to not say anything to Yang- I don't want you around her any more."

"Oh c'mon! That's outrageously unfair! I share half my classes with her."

"Classes are fine. Just no more cuddling in the Astronomy tower or one-on-one meetings in the Room. Besides you have Ruby anyway." Right. Ruby. "Just think about it, Belladonna." The girl clicked off past her leaving Blake standing there with her knees barely keeping up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was shaking even when she reached the dorm, luckily she had managed to avoid anyone who would have looked close enough to see she was on the edge of tears. Her relief was quickly stunted by the sight of an excited Velvet sitting in her bed. Blake quickly took a deep breath to compose herself before walking further into the shared abode.

The brunette was holding a fresh envelope between her fingers gripping it loosely to show it off to Blake. “This was on your bed when i got in. Don’t worry- The envelopes enchanted so icouldn't peak. I think it’s a love-letter!”

Blake scoffed but her curiosity rose trying to figure out who would have sent her a letter seeing as her parents couldn't have. Her hand reached out to grab it and the words apparated the moment she did. Velvet let go of the letter once it passed her hand but not fast enough not to see the opening inscription on the envelope.

Azkaban Prison

Miss. B. Belladonna

There was a large intake of breathe. Blake cursed her bad luck that two people would find out in one day. Though to be fair to herself Weiss already knew. Alarms rung off in her head as she watched Velvets face ready for the reaction. It twisted from confusion to hurt before Blake could blink.

"You! You're- but you're you!"

"Um.. yeah I'm me." Blake sighed, too tired to give her any real defence or lie. She opened the envelope in front of the other girl almost daring her to say something. She began reading mumbling to herself as the letter listed dates she could visit her parents. She tried to blank out the presence of Velvet as she began shaking with nerves and her eyes teared up without her permission.

'This is it I'm going to be out on the streets again. I'm going to be alone-' Her inner worrying stopped short as she felt Velvet pulling her into a tight hug. Blake tried to resist but she melted quickly under the comfort after the arduous day. Tears slipped down her cheeks as sobs racked her body, too tired to even calm herself and just let her enjoy Velvet's friendly warmth. Her eyes built a river she tried to dam with her friends robe and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Merlin, this place was ageing her with all of its emotion.

She entangled herself from the Brunette and smiled slightly.

"So...Azkaban has visitation hours?" Velvet asked quietly.

"Apparently. Brought in by Hermione Granger if my politics are up to date."

"She's one of the greatest women out there... easy on the eyes too." Blake chuckled gratefully at the shift in tone. "Are you going to see them?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me never wants to see them again for becoming deatheaters and turning their own project of a daughter into a fugitive." Blake explained. "But they're also my parents. Never seeing them again... I don't know." Velvet nodding in sympathy.

"If you do go, I could come with you. If you needed someone."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Thank you though. For everything."

"Are you going to come down to dinner?"

"I think I need some sleep. It's been a long day." The brunette nodded before getting up to leave her. Blake was stuck to mull over the letter and bitter-sweet memories. She clutched the letter harshly re-reading it, not sure whether she wanted it to say something else or if she needed the words to set in. She tucked it into the night stand charming it quietly to not alert anyone else to her identity.

She dreamt of the moon shattering to hide among the stars never to receive a glimpse of the sun again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter if you haven't guessed was named after Rumpelstiltskin.  
> Will you ever know how much i hated painting Weiss as the bad guy. It sucked so i tried to get you guys to empathise with her even a little. Weiss is my fav why do i do this to her. I might write a one-shot or something in Weiss's view at some point.  
> Also if any of you are accidentally shipping Blake/Velvet now i apologise and i join you in that pain but no they're just super buds and i never planned for this.


	5. Snedronningen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Weiss must not entirely understand how powerful the information was or she wouldn't use it so brazenly. 
> 
> Or maybe, a small part of Blake thought, she fully understood and she very much enjoyed holding someones life in her dainty hands. How very Slytherin that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long time no write but for a long while I felt unmotivated to write this (or anything really) and then when Monty passed I could barely think about rwby for a long while. But right now I'm trying to finish what i have started from my fics and get these done.
> 
> Also you can thank 'Colours - Halsey' for motivating me because what a beautiful song.

When Blake woke up the next morning she could do nothing but sit on her bed with the curtains drawn. She felt tears fall but didn't have the energy to wipe them at the same rate they were falling. Velvet hovered around her for a while inquiring about breakfast but Blake refused any. She looked a little hurt and it broke off more of Blake's armour than she had to spare.

She sat considering her options like she had any choice at all. No matter what she wanted to do in the name of chivalry there was no way her identity could be revealed.

She felt worse that she wouldn't give herself up to know the truth but it was foolish to think that way. Weiss' secret was bad but it wasn't life threatening. All in all if Weiss' secret came out she would be forgiven and it wouldn't leave the school's halls and be forgotten as an adolescents inconsistency.

If Blake's secret got out she could be dead within days. She would be taken in by the authorities to make sure she didn't know anything, would most likely be tried and be put in whatever form of youth punishment the wizarding world would offer because she didn't come forward earlier, and she'd be plagued by extremists. Those who had lost family in the war and were angry enough to take it out on a teenager. There would be hate mail, more than enough attempts on her health, they probably wouldn't even bother to protect her. No, Weiss must not entirely understand how powerful the information was or she wouldn't use it so brazenly.

Or maybe, a small part of Blake thought, she fully understood and she very much enjoyed holding someones life in her dainty hands. How very Slytherin that would be.

After a few hours she made herself get up and change to start putting Weiss' demands in action. Merlin, the girl was probably thrilled that Blake was too scared to go to breakfast.

At this hour Blake decided to try to find Ruby in her dormitory. She seemed like the type to eat breakfast then try to get some more sleep. Lo and behold the girl was napping when Blake entered her room and awoke the other girl with a harsh prod.

"Merlin! What are you doing here, Blake? Can't you let a girl sleep?" She awoke with a start, sitting up resignedly. "Wait- have you been crying?" Blake frowned that it was still noticeable.

"Ruby, I'm not doing this anymore."

"Doing what?"

"This- pretending for you!"

"What happened?"

"I-  nothing. Nothing. I just can't do this."

"Blake, it's fine." Ruby seemed to study her for a moment. "You can talk to me, you know that right?"

Blake thought about telling a lie about being fine, but seeing as she must have tear stains on her cheeks she figured it would be pointless. So stretching the truth would probably be best. "I think I love Yang. Is it weird to tell you that?"

Ruby's shoulders dropped. "Probably, still it's a lot more tragic than weird at this point."

"Probably." Blake nodded. "This isn't working. I need to do more then hide it from her- I need to cut it off. I need to stop being around Yang."

"Look, Blake. I get it. Well I don't really but I don't think you should take it on Yang. She really likes you- depressingly platonically but she still likes you. It would suck for her to lose you over this."

"She won't. I just have to stop feeling like this first."

Ruby sighed and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

\--

It felt all too much like the first week. Dodging and hiding from Yang, even more so this time and now it was even harder. Everytime she saw Yang, even for a second she would look so hurt it felt like someone was pinching her heart.

Ruby helped of course. Guiding her sister to wherever Blake wasn't. Velvet left her alone even though Blake hadn't told her exactly why, but the girl was smart enough to know to leave it. She even paired with her in Transfiguration so she wouldn't sit with Yang. Ren glared at her when he went to sit with the blonde but didn't actually complain.

But of course then came the dreaded lesson where they were partners and she couldn't run. Maybe she should just drop Astrology. She had skipped the lessons for the first two weeks before she had to have a meeting with Goodwitch where she meekly explained she was finding it hard to keep up but the professor just narrowed her eyes and told her 'whatever teenage drama is preoccupying you doesn't matter more than your grades.' Those words and being threatened to be turned into a toad got her to attend the next lesson. Her heart jumped every step she took walking to the classroom. When she entered she took in a deep breath and her eyes landed on Yang.

"Blake! I thought you wouldn't come." The girl smiled some brightly and genuinely it almost blinded Blake. It felt awful how good it was to be on the receiving end of it. Surely,Yang should be more upset with her.

"Well we're behind on this project so I couldn't exactly not turn up." Blake winced at her own words, turning to place down her bag. Maybe distancing herself emotionally would help. Merlin knows it would be easier if Yang didn't want to talk to her. There was a long stride of silence that felt irregular enough that Blake had to look up. Yang was fuming, watching her with eyes glowing darker by the second.

"Why are you being such a bitch? What the hell did I do?" Yang looked immediately alarmed by her own outburst. The rest of the class didn't even pretend to not be looking at them. Blake cringed and couldn't stop the guilt washing over her features. She opened her mouth for a second to reveal what she couldn't when thankfully their teacher walked in effectively cutting off the conversation. The class felt like Blake was being hauled over rocks. The dialogue between the partners was limited and sharp- most of the work being done individually.

When the class ended Blake threw her work into her bag gracelessly and began heading for the door until a strong hand gripped her arm and forced her to halt. A few students slowed their movements to watch the show and we're given a sharp glare from Yang that got them running out the door.

"Yang, let go of me." Blake looked at her sternly but couldn't quite get her voice to convey the same authority.

"Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me like I have developed dragon pox!"

"Stop being so self centred. This isn't about you." She lied, forcing herself to say it. Yang just let out a laugh that was entirely devoid of humour.

"Yes it is. And I deserve to know why." Yang's grip lessened for a second enough to give Blake the chance to pull herself free and move away. Yang however was still faster and stronger. She easily grabbed Blake's shoulder, pushing her against the cold stone wall. It didn't hurt her but it sure did bruise her ego.

"Blake, you can't just ignore me forever." Maybe, but she could always try. "You're not even giving me a reason." Yang stressed.

"Look, Yang. I want to- I really do- but I can't." Blake let out pathetically, as she wriggled in the taller girls grip.

"Blake, You need to tell me right this second. I'm not letting you go until you do." The blonde leaned in closer enough that Blake could see Yang's eyes almost entirely turn crimson.

Maybe it was the fact she was pinned against the wall by the girl she had fantasies about or maybe it was the pure proximity but when Blake couldn't get mouth to speak she instead put it to use by leaning forward to press her lips against the other girls.

There was a second where Yang must have been so surprised that her movements became stuck as Blake was able to force herself closer- her heart quickening that she was actually doing it. A lightness stirred within her beyond magic- a warmth stronger than fire. It was a moment she had read in hundreds of books. The kiss that changes everything. But this was so much more than words on dry pages, it was a sensation that spun her world.Yang's mouth seemed to push back into Blake for a brief moment before the blonde pushed off the wall creating a distance between them. She lifted a hand to her lips and looked wide eyed back at Blake. This wasn’t like her books though really. There was a stinging slap of reality here that made her mouth taste entirely sour. "Oh."

"That pretty much sums it up." Blake sighed defeatedly.

"So you-"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Pretty much the beginning."

"And that's why-."

"I figured it would be easier not to see you. So I can get over this."

"No." Yang said with a strength she wasn't sure she had ever heard before.

"What?"

"That's not it. There's something else- I know there is."

Blake figured she'd already done the worst so what else could she do? "There is something else. I saw Pyrrha and Weiss together. She's been cheating on you for a long time." She admitted staring right into the blonde's eyes awaiting the devastation to hit her. It never came.

"I know." Yang answered rather emptily.

"What?" Is all she could respond with.

"Do you think i'm stupid? I've known the whole time."

"You've known and you just... let it happen? She doesn't even know you know!"

"Of course she doesn't." How could she sound so fond.

"But that's not how it's supposed to work! Shouldn't you both be faithful to be happy? You know 'together until the end' kind of thing?"

“Blake- You’re talking as if this some sort of- fairytale! It’s not! This is real! Not everyone was meant for happily ever afters, okay? Some of us don’t get that.”

“Who told you that? Weiss?”

“What? No! Does it even matter?”

“Yes it fucking does!”

"This isn't any of your buisness, Blake!"

"It should be my business!.. I'm your friend!" Blake watched Yang's eyes turn steely. A look that very much belonged to Weiss. Blake swallowed.

"But you want to be more than that. And that's exactly why it's not." The blow was harsh enough for her to physically flinch. At this point it would have been kinder to be slapped.

"Yang... forget about me, okay? What do you want? If it's not me then I'll leave you alone I'll even stop being your friend if that's what you want."

The pause fell thick like heavy snow pushing them away from each other acting as a barrier. She shivered as the phantom feeling of ice hit her skin. Yang was frozen stuck in her thoughts, shutting her eyes to help her think.

"I need you to be my friend. But you can't be more than that."

"I can do that. Can I ask you to think seriously about what Weiss is doing? For your own sake."

"Whatever. If you actually start talking to me again I can probably have a conversation with my girlfriend. Maybe something along the lines of 'Hey you know we set Ruby up with Blake- well Blake kissed me so-"

Blake froze, she had been too caught up in the adrenaline to think about the consequences of them talking about this. "Wait! No,Yang-  you can't!"

"What? Are you scared she'll come after you?"

"Something like that- but really please don't say anything!"

"And should I not say anything to my sister while I'm at it about the fact her ex kissed me?" Merlin be damned why was her life this complicated.

"Talk to Ruby if you want but please don't mention this to Weiss." She must have sounded desperate because Yang seemed to contemplate this.

"Fine. I won't mention the kiss."

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Now if you don't mind me- It's been a long day and I'd really like to see my girlfriend." Yang announced, striding to the door. She stopped for a moment and looked back- her face incredibly weary. "I better see you at breakfast." That was it and she was gone.

Blake felt herself sink down and curl up. She felt a little empty and more than a little tired.

She wanted to be good. She wanted to be a chivalrous hero who could give herself up for her princess and fight off the evil dragon.

She had forgotten Yang was no damsel in distress and if anyone here was an evil monster it was her.

No matter what she did, she was a Belladonna at heart.

"What have I done?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named 'Snedronningen' as in Snow Queen. At first it was because of Weiss but there is iciness from all of them in this chapter. Except Ruby and Velvet who are such sweeties.
> 
> Also what have i done. I have bathed all these characters in sadness. whyy.


	6. Rotkäppche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much Blake could run she could never outrun the inevitable.

She spent the night awake, unable to sleep when she thought about the consequences of yesterday. Worst case scenarios spun around her head woven with cautionary tales and the worry sat deep in her gut. At least this time she could manage going to the breakfast hall after such a night.

Though the moment she thought she could have a moment of peace to herself in an empty corridor, Weiss stormed towards her with the fury reflected in her eyes and the swish of her white haired ponytail. The symbolism couldn't help but become apparent. The dark and the light- the contrast of good and evil. She was not sure Weiss qualified to the white knight in this dilemma but Blake knew that she at least fit into the dark knight category.

"I heard about yesterday."

"She told you then." Blake spoke resigned as if she had already given up.

"Of course she did. I'm her girlfriend."

"I suppose you're going to tell everyone then?"

"I haven't decided. It took a lot of audacity to kiss my girlfriend." Weiss said with more than enough emphasis on the end of the sentence.

"I regret it if that helps."

"A little."

"It must be nice to date one who's so loyal." Blake muttered.

"Quit it with the snide remarks, you're not exactly honest yourself."

"Right. Because telling a lie to keep myself alive and you cheating on Yang is the same thing."

“One woman’s gossip is another woman’s ruin.” Weiss said absently tugging at her sleeve. An action Blake had done many times subconsciously when nervous but Weiss moved like her actions gave her authority. “I will be running a very powerful company one day and some on the board would rather a man take the position- as is traditional. And these individuals will use anything they can dig up. If i was cheating they could say I can't be trusted and that I'm inconsistent and... I suppose you don't care, do you?"

"Are you trying to win me over with this idea you're a feminist icon for running a company in the future when you're threatening me and fucking Pyrrha behind Yang's back? I'm sorry but it's not convincing."

"I'm done with this. You're clearly being unreasonable."

"So what does this mean for me?"

“Well I'm feeling pretty generous- something about me having nothing to lose now Yang knows you like her and she hasn’t jumped ship. So I am fine with keeping our little arrangement. Unless of course you did tell her about Pyrrha.” With that Weiss pierced her with a stare that made Blake’s blood run cold.

"Not a word." She lied.

Weiss' hand rose stuck in mid air. "Care to shake on it, Belladonna?" The name was spat out venomously.

Blake reached out to shake Weiss' hand. A small stretch of skin was scratched by some paper up her sleeve. A spot of blood oozed at the offending area. Before Blake could question it the girl was gone and she was left with a cut hand and a sore heart.

\----

Blake stood in the grounds letting the wind control her hair. They flew around her head and into her face while she stared into the misty fields. The meeting had felt her feeling as discombobulated as the first and forced her outside to real silence. The kind of silence you couldn't achieve unless alone. The words scrawled across her mind like an ancient language she couldn't hope to translate

"Hey, Blake!" Yang burst and bounced with dizzying energy towards her. And Blake was painfully reminded of the Dr. Faustus deal she had made but a few hours ago. Well remade, really. Still she had crossed the line once before and she really couldn’t do it again, not with whats at stake.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Not right now. She's too busy learning a duplicating spell on items with protective charms for an extra project or something."

"Right."

"Besides you said you would actually talk to me again and so I was hoping you weren't lying about it." She huffed weakly and Yang turned to face her.

"Are you annoyed I told Weiss?"

"A little."

"I did what you asked and didn't tell her about you telling me about Pyrrha. That counts for something as far as I'm concerned when I'm the one lying to my girlfriend."

"To be fair you already knew."

"True. But you asked me not to tell her and I didn't want to have that conversation anyway." Blake didn't respond as much as huff. "So you shouldn't be holding this over me."

"Yang, it's just difficult for me right now."

"I get it and it's not easy for me you know."

"Oh c'mon."

"Blake, I like you but I’m with Weiss. Even if we broke up over this whole Pyrrha thing how would it look if I started dating you? It would look like I had been cheating. The gossip around here is vicious enough without people looking into your past."  Yang had hesitation lingering on every word but Blake was hypnotised.

"You... like me?"

"Did you just ignore the rest of that?"

"No, but I mean the way you were acting i thought that-"

"- that I was in a relationship?"

"I'm sorry.” Blake paused. “Why wouldn't you like people looking into your past? What would they even find?"

"The war."

"You don't want people finding about Ruby and her parents?"

"No. She's happy with people believing we're sisters and not asking about not treating her like a legend for being a daughter of the Order."

"Oh." Blake hesitated.

"Yeah 'oh'. And imagine the stories then about how her sister was dating someone whose family were death eaters."

"You and Weiss have very similar reasons for staying together you know."

"Blake, you can't-"

"Not like that Yang, but I think you two should really talk."

"I said I would. I'd just need to figure out how I feel about everything."

"Well tell me when you have sorted out your feelings." Blake said walking away going deaf to anything Yang shouted after her.

\----

It was a relatively calm breakfast all things considered. Blake really should know the difference between peacefulness and the calm before the storm.

Out of nowhere owls flocked through the doors stampeding the air. Letters flew of their own accord bustling around the room. Students were awed at the chaos that was ensuing. The letters then started to swarm purposefully above Blake's head. She batted them away and jumped up from the table trying to get them stop. The assorted papers sunk down, consuming her in their madness. Then they flew up and burst. The letters fluttered down from the sky landing on every available surface in front every student and staff. Eyes started to flick towards Blake, pair by pair. The room was drowned in stifling silence. She reached out to one of the prints closest to her arm.

_Azkaban Prison_

_Miss. B. Belladonna_

Her arms began trembling of her own accord, she lifted her eyes to be met with terrified and angry stares.

"Belladonna? As in THE Belladonna's?"

"The letters from bloody Azkaban what other Belladonna's are there?"

"She's here to finish off her parents job!"

"I..." Blake began and swallowed harshly when no words came.

That first feeling she had when she had arrived about being the big bad wolf came thundering back. She looked at her friends, classmates, and fellow students and could see nothing but a mob with torches and pitchforks.

She had to leave. Get out and run. As Blake took one last look back before running out of the hall her eyes met the only ones that mattered. An angry pair of lilac eyes that were quickly turning red. She pushed her feet harder and harder across the land. Not even pausing when she breached the forbidden forest.With her heart slamming against her chest and her breath fighting to keep up. She ran until there was nothing keeping her moving and all the energy that buzzed in her bones had dissipated.

Blake stood among the shadows as if they were her sisters. She let the thick mist of the night engulf her in the shade she belonged to. There was an icy numbness flooding through her veins like a disease, paralysing her, separating what she was feeling even further from how she felt.

She was tired. So very tired for someone so young. It was if the weariness of those she lost was weighing her shoulders down.

It was in these moments Blake thought back- to before Hogwarts, before being on the run, before the war.The parties she used to attend that were all together too formal but made her feel like a princess in a shimmering gown. Her mother first teaching her about makeup, how to make her eyes burn when contrasted with smoke, stealing her lipstick when Blake didn’t have the right shade. Learning her first spells from her father that would one day help her to save her life. Her grandmother that collected snakes and applauded when Blake was able to speak parseltongue like herself. The trips they all had together to misty creeks and foreign palaces. It felt unreal thinking of her family as evil and dark when they never showed you that side of themselves.

She still held the letter in her hands and stared at the incriminating paper. She tore it up fiercely feeling her heart break a little at each tear.

But the damage was already done. The entire school knew.

Weiss- this must have been her. For all the threats she had hoped she wouldn't have crossed that line. But Blake had broken her promise maybe it was only fair to meet her bluff.

Except it wasn't. This was so far from fair it was in the realm of unmoral. Then again her family were practically royalty in that area if not the neighbouring kingdom of evil.

She could hear muted footsteps make their way towards her and the small feeling part of her was swept in fear. But she couldn’t move so she waited still until they stopped beside her.

“You know it’s not easy to get mud out of those uniforms.”

"Ozpin." She responded tiredly.

"Blake, I think you need to give your fellow students a chance."

"I think I've exhausted those chances."

'You just need to explain- you're not the only one with Voldemort supporters for family."

"Yes, but theirs didn't slaughter half of the school. Mine killed students when everyone else here was barely more than a child."

"But you are not your parents." Ozpin caught her with a soft look that seemed far too wise.

"It doesn't matter. There's no way we can keep a secret when an entire school knows. It'll take a single student to bring it up with their parents and that'll be it for me." She looked over at him. "I don't want be in hiding for the rest of my life."

"You wouldn't have to be. You could tell the world your story and how you're nothing like your parents."

"I will still be accountable for all their deaths. No, I don't know what I can do."

"There is one way." He sighed. "A memory charm. I can make the entire school forget."

"That's great!" She jumped up at the last beacon of hope to live a semi-ordinary life.

"As in to make them forget you entirely. They wouldn't know who you are at all." His tone was far more grave now.

"It's a small price to pay."

"I will warn you, it's not foolproof. It can be undone on individuals who are... close to you."

"Then we really won't have issue, professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... sorry?  
> I figure if any of you noticed the title Rotkäppchen refers to Little Red Cap or Red Riding Hood then you'd know how this chapter wasn't going to be happy.


	7. La Belle et la Bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has some revelations and returns. And well maybe she had a bigger effect than she thought.

Ozpin needed a week to make sure the spell he cast would be strong enough so students wouldn’t snap out of it at the mere mention of her name. And really, Blake needed that week. Even if Ozpin pushed textbooks under her nose the entire time.

The days gave her room to breathe. It gave her a lot of time to mull over the consequences of making people forget her. People that had become friends with and all that progress would be scrubbed away. She never really did have friends before. What if she couldn’t recreate those friends? It left her in a rather mournful mood by the end of the week

But there was something else she needed and she wasn’t sure how to ask. It took a morning where Ozpin shared food from the great hall with her, as usual, where she brought up her request.

“Ozpin, Could- could I visit my parents?” She hesitated. He looked at her surprise leaking into his features.

“If you wish. I didn’t think you were interested.”

“I haven’t seen them in 4 years. It might be good to see them. There are things I need to say...”

“I understand. I was the one who made the request on your behalf and snuck you the letter. However, I did not have the foresight to see how that might backfire.” Ozpin looked down to his coffee.

“Thank you. And what happened.. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either.” He nodded to her. “Any of it. And I hope you remind your parents of that.” This time he spoke firmly in a way he’s only done in great speeches. She could understand how halls could be enraptured when the full force was turned on her.

“I’ll try.” 

-

Azkaban was the most sinister building she’d ever laid eyes on. How her parents once compared it to Hogwarts she’ll never understand. Howls of caged souls raked the walls and sent chills down her spine. She couldn’t but help think it would make a perfect evil villain's lair. It was rather fitting considering who she was going to see.

She waited in a perfectly putrid stoned room with a metal division splitting the room. It didn’t take too long before a guard walked into the other side of the grating with two figures and stepped out the room. Even after years the recognition sparked immediately, there they were standing before her. The two pale, yellow eyed, ebony haired murders. It was strange seeing her mother so unkempt, hair unruly and dirtied face. Her father when not dressed in suits did used to have a rougher look to him but now in the bleak light of the prison with scars marring his cheek she can see why he would strike fear into anyone. Especially with the blood staining both their hands even if it couldn’t be seen. 

“Blake, My dear child, you came!” They rushed to the division while she had to force her not to step back.

“Mother, Father.” She swallowed at the sudden closeness.

“We heard about the request but we weren’t sure it would be you…” Her mother cried.

“Press have been trying to speak to us for years.”

“I didn’t actually make the request but I thought I should come.” Blake stated.

“At least you're here now. So tell me- what of the remaining death eaters?”

“What?” Her mouth felt dry. And not in the nice way, in a horribly scratchy way.

“How are they? They have been taking care of you, right? So many allies were caught but I had hoped they would help you through the initiation-”

“I’m..I’m not a death eater.” She stammered.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Voldemort is dead and most death eaters met the same fate or are locked up here.”

“No, that can’t be right. He can never die- we could never give up on his majesty-”

“And I am not of them- one of you. I could never be.”

They laughed. “Why of course you are! You were a loyal mark on your arm away from your legacy when we last saw you.”

“My legacy? My legacy is you two slaughtering children and good people under a psychotic dictator. My legacy is besmirched. I had to give up everything including my name to survive.”

“Then what could you possibly be doing?”

“Studying at Hogwarts- with friends who watched you murder people they loved. Many of which are muggleborn just so you know.” She felt her voice climb but couldn’t stop it.

“So that's it? This what has become of the last Belladonna? A soft-spined, mudblood-loving, fool. God, what would the great Salazar say about this.” Her father snarled.

“I’m sure Rowena wouldn’t mind too much.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m a Ravenclaw- you see we share nothing but blood.”

“So have you come here to, what? Mock us? Disappoint us? Humiliate us? Show us that all that hard work we put into raising a brat like you amounted to nothing but to bring shame to our family! Why if i had my wand i’d-” 

“-I’m not sure even why I came… I don’t what I thought you would say.” She interrupted. 

“Well I wish you hadn’t come. Wish you weren’t born for that matter.”

Blake laughed harshly. “Out of all you regrets, that’s what you can think of? That I wasn’t indoctrinated by your fear mongering ways to follow in your damming footsteps to kill defenseless children because of their birth? I might be the best thing that happened to our family since they put you in here!”

Silence dropped apart from shouts of other inmates.

“I was wrong this wasn’t a mistake. It’s important to know just how pathetic you are now I’m no longer a child. I see you for who you really are. Hateful cowards who only believed in an idea of a man that has long since died. You aren’t martyrs or heroes or whatever you believe. Just trapped damsels in a tower that are cursed to never leave.” She pulled herself up to leave before her parents could fit in another word. Adrenaline soaked her spine as she walked away.

And maybe- maybe for a shining moment Blake felt more like the hero then the villain she had believed to be.

-

They staged her arrival, giving her uncharmed robes she once wore, and announced that a new student was transferring from being home schooled and made her walk once more to the sorting hat. Her anxiety came thundering back like it had the first time she stumbled down this hall for all very similar reasons. Recognition. But once again it seemed her cover was flawless for the moment.

She wasn't sure if the hat was affected by the spell or if Ozpin had told him to act like Blake had never been there before. There were a few confused claps as she was placed into Ravenclaw and took a seat where she had sat before trying to shake the terrible feeling of deja vu.

"Blake, right?" Velvet, smiled at her.

"Yeah, Blake Bouclette."

“I’m Velvet, welcome to Ravenclaw! I imagine you’ll be boarding with us seeing as we’re the only room with a free bed.” 

The jovial chatting eased Blake as she realised no one seemed to hold any recognition for her.

“Listen whatever you say I think Xiao-Long got tired of how high maintenance she was.” Her ears pricked at the familiar hall gossip. Especially when it seemed to include Yang. She inclined her head slightly towards them while trying to not look too interested.

"They're saying they broke up because Schnee was cheating on her with Nikos." That wasn't true. Well yes the cheating but Yang didn't seem to care so much about that before.

"They’re Slytherins, I could see it." Another commenter deciding to voice his opinion. 

"Nah. Nikos is a half blood- no way a prissy Schnee would be involved with her."

"Well I mean they weren't serious. In olden days families like hers would have loads of scandalous stories of having half blood mistresses. I think her family could deal with it if they weren't dating."

Blake swallowed, suddenly something small and light in her felt bad for Weiss. A weak feeling probably from her own current turmoil. It was perhaps nicer to think about someone else's problems. Even if it was Weiss. That night she went to bed in the old dorm and slept troublingly. 

-

The night was peaceful all in all. Sure, Blake slept as terribly as she had for the last week but it was a powerful comfort to be wrapped in her hogwarts blankets once again.

Breakfast was much like her first in the magical school. She wasn’t sure where to sit and no one was sure whether they should start a conversation with her.

As she rose from the table she was tugged away from breakfast by a strong force. Her body immediately went on the defensive even if the touch felt so familiar.

“It’s Blake, right?” Yang smiled, before staring at her a moment. “Sorry you just seem so familiar.”

Fear jumpstarted her heart for a moment as she nervously replied, “I just have one of those faces, I guess.”

“Nope, I’d remember a face like yours.” Yang winked taking the girl's arm and taking her down the hall. “I think someone owes you a tour!” 

“I thought it had to be a prefect from my house.”

“Ah well think how privileged you are I went out of my way to show you the ropes.” Blake allowed the giggle past her lips.

The tour was somewhat helpful. Honestly, she was partly thankful to have got her original tour from Ren who was very informative. Now, she was content having linked arms with Yang and being able to have an excuse to stare at her face and share smiles even if she had to tear her gaze to the occasional classroom. She recited most of her original cover of being from Beauxbaton which Yang thankfully bought without to many questions about it. Mostly just wanted to know about her.

“C’mon I know you must have had an interesting life.”

“More than being a witch and going to a school of magic?”

“Fair point. No, but there must be something! I can see it.”

‘I guess I’m just not that interesting.”

“Well that’s not true.” Yang winked.

“Not as interesting as you. Why don’t you tell me something.”

“Oh I’m not all that.” Yang shrugged. But before Blake could protest- “bUt Ruby, My sister, now there's an interesting one. There was one time when she was twelve when she saw a guy rob a muggle store and tried to turn him into a frog!”

“No!”

“Yes!” She grinned and went into the story and no one would blame Blake for forgetting some details when Yang really did look good under the schools glow.

-

Yang didn’t stray far from her after that. She reintroduced her to the gang who very noticeably lacked its original numbers. Weiss and Pyrrha remained noticeably absent. Jaune for what it's worth seemed more redrawn. They once again let her in with open arms but it wasn’t exactly as warm. Ruby for her part stared at her oddly like there was something almost distasteful in her presence. Fear spiked that there was some recognition sparking behind those grey eyes. After a while she noticed the look intensified when Yang touched her. She didn’t recognise her just apparently being trust her so close to Yang- she can thank Weiss for that. Nora and Ren seemed as warm as the first time but there was an edge to it. Before if the conversation lulled Nora had no issue drumming it back for everyone. Now, she spoke more to Ren and talked to him alone. 

During Breakfast Yang pulled Blake to sit beside her and Ruby as they talked but the others stayed together. Weiss and Pyrrha stayed on the furthest side of the slytherin table.

A week or so into being back, Blake realised that it couldn't have been just a simple break up. 

-

After class on the next Friday, Yang asked Blake to walk with her before they joined the others. They strolled down the gardens together side by side as the sun slowly set on the grounds. They had been talking at length earlier but now they had died down to a comfortable silence. At some point along their walk Yang had grabbed hold of her hand again and thinking about it made Blake smile again. Yang seemed to notice her looks.

“I suppose you’ve heard some things about me in the last few days.” 

“I try to ignore gossiping.”

“But you have heard...about Weiss?” Yang hesitated.

“It was hard to ignore when everyone was talking about it.” She saw Yang’s face fall. “Not that I listened.”

“They’re just saying a whole load of shit right now which isn’t true… I mean some of it is but you know how gossip gets out of hand. Mostly everyone just has their own theory on it all.”

“You could just tell them the truth? Set them straight.”

“I’m not sure it’s a great idea. They’d still have a lot to say but It could get worse. The truth isn’t always the right thing to say.”

“Right.” Blake nodded thinking about her own situation. 

“But it doesn't mean I don’t want to tell you. I trust you for some reason.” Blake smiled not sure how to answer that. “Weiss was cheating on me so a lot of students seem to have that part right. But I knew about it for a long time… I think apart of me wanted her to stop- to come back to me and stop messing around with Pyrrha... but she didn’t. She kept sneaking off and I kept waiting for her to choose me and along the lines I just decided to stop caring. I was on my way to tell Weiss to just be with Pyrrha… Then I caught them. It was so much worse seeing it than knowing it and I just got angry. No, I exploded.”

Blake could imagine that. Yang red-eyed, storming over to the scene, with all the force of a supernova.

“I was shouting and trying to get everything out… Wiess tried to grab me, to calm me I guess, but I just- I shoved her- hard. I shoved her away from me and then Weiss was shoving me again and I was...I was about to hit her. Oh, Merlin I really was going to. And… and then Pyrrha stepped in and then the others heard and stepped in too to separate us and, well then the whole hallway got to catch the end of the show. We we’re still shouting and some of the others got caught in the crossfire. Especially Pyrrha… there was a lot of things I said that I really shouldn’t have even if it did feel amazing at the time now I just feel awful.” She paused. “Sometimes you have to do the right thing for you whether that… Whether that…-” 

“Makes you the villain?”

“Exactly.” Yang smiled. “You always seem to get it.”

“I haven’t exactly led a perfect life.” 

“And one day I want to hear all about it when you do want to talk about it.” Yang bopped her nose but instead of lowering her hand back to her side she let it fall slowly down Blake’s face to her cheek. It felt all too similar- except not at all. Her heart was thundering and her breath caught with hope she didn’t think she still had.

“I might have read this a wrong, but I just need to see if-” Yang broke off her own words to lean forward to press her lips to Blake’s. Her heart soared at the second chance and she leant in with all intents to continue the kiss when Yang pulled back violently. She raised her hand to her lips, the lingering warmth even with yanked away so quickly.

"Blake, what happened? Oh my Merlin what did you do?" Yang stared at her with horror and that all too familiar red started clouded her eyes.

She didn’t think even a nightmare could shatter the sun quite like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS FIC IS STRETCHED OVER 2 YEARS!! I ONLY UPDATED LIKE TWICE LAST YEAR- THE CHARACTERS ARE SO OUT OF DATE ‘CAUSE WE’RE NEAR ON SEASON 4 GODDAMN
> 
> Good thing the next chapter is partly written.
> 
> So this penultimate chapter is named after the Beauty and the Beast. Which has of course the romantic suggestion of Yang learning to care for Blake despite who she believes she is.
> 
> But for me the title was more to do with who Blake is. I know when RWBY was first being designed that’s who she was based on and i always found it so intriguing that she was simultaneously Belle and the beast. And when building this au that was a strong theme i wanted to keep. She is the smart and beautiful ravenclaw who wanted more for herself but she is also the monster trapped by her past.


End file.
